The Year 15
by Joe-Jonas's-Beta-Inuyoukai1993
Summary: Just a little story between me and Shane Gray Lemon in last chapter. Not in Mitchie's POV
1. Chapter 1

The Year 15

I looked at my watch. 4:25. Great. I only had five minutes to get to the restaurant. I wished I was old enough to drive. I was walking right now. As if to make matters worse it was starting to rain. I started running, hoping I wouldn't twist my ankle in these high heels. The restaurant was a mile away. I couldn't possibly make it. A car stopped up ahead. I immediately recognized it and went over.

"Sup?" Jason said rolling down the window.

"I have five minutes to get to a restaurant that just happens to be a mile away." I said calmly.

"Oh yeah. I know were you're headed. Shane's probably already there. He always wants to be early for you. Hop in. I'll get you there." Jason said.

I thanked him and got in the passenger seat. I was a few minutes late but Jason told me that Shane would understand if I just explained why I was late. I went in the restaurant. Shane was sitting alone by the window. I went over and sat down.

"Sorry I'm little late. I would have been later if your brother hadn't picked me up." I said before letting him speak.

"That's ok. Quick question for you." Shane said.

"Go ahead." I said.

"You wouldn't happen to be interested in one of my brothers would you?" he asked.

I was shocked. We'd been dating for two months and he was just having thoughts of distrust now. I thought my words through before speaking.

"Shane I'm not going to lie to you. I admit your brothers are quite nice and interesting to be around but you're the only one that interests me as more than a friend." I said gently.

I leaned across the table and kissed him passionately on the lips to let him know I was telling the truth. When I pulled back I looked into his eyes begging for his trust. His eyes softened and he smiled. I loved it when he smiled at me. The waitress came over to our table.

"What can I get you two love birds?" she said.

"I'll have a Pepsi and a mountain dew for the miss." Shane said.

I smiled. He'd remembered my favorite beverage. Ok so that's not really impressive but it was sweet to know how much he actually paid attention to my interests. The waitress walked away. A few minutes later my cousin Vicky, her husband Kevin, their son John, and their daughter Lauren came in and sat with us. I was confused. Then Vicky said Happy Birthday. Great I forgot I'm fifteen years old today. Shane stood up and pulled me by my arm to one corner of the restaurant. I knew he was angry.


	2. Chapter 2

The Year 15 Ch 2.

"Why didn't you tell me today was your birthday?" he asked.

"I kind of forgot." I said showing fear in my eyes.

"Is being with me distracting you from remembering things?" Shane said.

"Just a little but that's ok. It just means I love you." I said.

"It also means you could be forgetting things in school." Shane said.

"Shane I'm not forgetting that. We just had some tests recently and I passed all of them." I said.

"Ok. You're doing good for now but if your grades get below a 65 we're going to have a serious talk." he said.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him. He was older than me and much taller. I was standing straight up and my head was resting on his chest. At first he didn't move and I thought he was still upset but when I felt his arms around me I knew he was ok now. I looked up at him and he kissed me tenderly on the lips. I opened my mouth a little to let him slide his tongue into it. As we pulled away I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I love you Shane." I said.

"I love you too Mikayla." he said.

We went back and sat down. By then my friends Fawn and Becky showed up. Along with them were their boyfriends Jason and Nate. Just as Shane and I sat down my grandparents, my cousin Jill, her husband, their two daughters, my uncle Jesse, his wife Perry, her daughters Zoe and Sitivia, and her son Trey showed up. Jason, Shane, and Nate's little brother Danny came over and sat down by Sitivia putting his arm around her shoulder. I smiled. Everything turned out as I'd hoped. I was with Shane. Becky was with Nate. Fawn was with Jason. Sitivia was with Danny. We were all happy.

"So Katie we have a few more guests coming then we'll all eat and get this party started." Jesse said.

I glared at him. I hated being called that unless it was my dad his girlfriend Nikki or Shane. Shane could call me whatever he wanted. Next thing I knew Melissa, her boyfriend Jeff, and my ex-boyfriend Corey came and sat down. Shane protectively held me closer to him. I liked this position and didn't bother to mention that Corey was dating Zoe. There was only one thing that could make this better. It happened. My dad showed up along with his girlfriend Nichole. I was glad to see them. Especially daddy. I missed him so much. I never got to see him because we lived in two different states.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey turkey." daddy joked at me.

"I'm not a turkey." I responded sounding like a five year old.

"I know." daddy said before adding "you're also half vulture on your moms side."

I rolled my eyes. Then my aunt Brenda, uncle Joel, their son, their daughter, aunt Tanya, uncle Tod, their twins, uncle Steve, aunt Diana, their son Zack, aunt Carol, and uncle Rod, came over and sat down.

"Hey Mikayla. How are you?" Rod said.

"I'm good." I said.

"Katie." daddy said getting my attention.

"Ya." I said.

"If he goes too far I'm getting the twenty gage." he said referring to Shane.

"Daddy no need to worry. He knows how I feel about premarital sex." I said.

"Ya no need to worry Mr. Millward. We may fool around but the most that's coming off is my shirt." Shane said going along with what I said.

"Good." daddy said.

"Ok now let's stop picking on the girl and eat." Vicky said.

We all ate. Then when they got the cake out they decided to sing several different embarrassing verses.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Mikayla. Happy birthday to you. What's your boyfriends first name? What's your boyfriends first name? What's your boyfriends first name? What's your boyfriends first name?" they all sang excluding Shane from the second verse.

"Shane." I said laughing loudly.

They continued into the last verse "How old are you? How old are you? How old are you? How old are you? Are you one? Are you two? Are you three? Are you four? Are you five? Are you six? Are you seven? Are you eight? Are you nine? Are you ten? Are you eleven? Are you twelve? Are you thirteen? Are you fourteen? Are you fifteen?"

"Fifteen stop." I said catching them in just the right spot.

Shane smiled and kissed my forehead. I smiled. I had told them several months ago I cared more about memories than presents so all through the party cameras were flashing from random spots at the table. Then Jason had an announcement. He had Fawn stand up then he got down on one knee.

"Fawn will you marry me?" he said opening a box with a beautiful diamond ring inside.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This is the last chapter and as I promised there will be lemons. Enjoy.

Ch5.

Shane started walking towards my house. Suddenly I could hear his feet slide and feel myself falling. Next thing I knew I was laying in the creek with Shane on top of me. Then I could feel something in my pants other than water. My eyes widened as I realized what it was.

"Shane." I said.

"Ya?" he asked.

"There's a snake in my pants." I said.

"Well it's not mine." he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"No Shane it's not a penis. It's a real live freaking snake." I said.

"Ok. How am I supposed to help?" He said.

"Get it out." I said.

"I don't want to touch it." Shane said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Shane do you want to take my virginity by yourself or have some slimy thing in a creek do it for you?" I said.

That got his attention. He quickly undid my pants and pulled out the snake. I took it from his hands before he could throw it and gently set it back in the water. Shane redid my pants and held me close to him.

"Are you ok?" Shane asked.

"I think it bit me." I said.

Shane picked me up and carried me carefully the rest of the way to the house. I knew grandma wouldn't let us in. We were still soaked. She tossed us out some dry clothes. We quickly dressed in the garage. Finally we could get into the house. We went inside and rushed to my room before anyone could ask what happened. Once we were in my room Shane and I sat on the bed.

"That was a great birthday." I said.

"It's not over yet kiss me and you'll get your present." Shane said.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to Shane's. I felt his arms around my waist. Suddenly I knew what he was going to do.

"Shane wait." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"We can't do this now we'll get caught. Wait until everybody goes to bed." I said.

"Ok." Shane said seeing my point.

My grandma came in. She didn't even knock. She just opened the door and walked in. She told me I didn't have school tomorrow because the water pipes broke and they couldn't get it fixed until tomorrow. I smiled and went to the kitchen to make some popcorn. When I returned Shane and I sat down to watch a movie. We decided to watch Grudge. That movie always scared me and Shane loved the way I kept jumping into his arms. I loved the way he would hold me tight and say everything was ok. I fell asleep during the second movie we watched which we used to calm us down after a scary movie. Shane woke me up at one o'clock in the morning.

"Hey you awake?" he said shaking me.

"Ya I am now and I'm tired." I said trying to go back to sleep.

"I know you don't want to be disturbed and I'm not sure if this will change your mind but everyone's asleep. If you still want your present we can do it right now." Shane said.

I looked at him and smiled. He never wore a shirt in bed just his boxers. I could see through the material that he was hard. I quickly removed my pajama shirt and pants. This just left my underwear and the golden ring on my finger. Shane looked at it and gently removed it. I shifted to be on top. He looked at me then kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel his hands pulling gently on my underwear and slipped out of them. He quickly slipped out of his boxers so neither of us were dressed. He felt so warm to me.

"We have to be quiet. With my age this isn't even legal." I whispered in his ear.

"Ok." he said.

I straddled his waist and leaned over kissing his neck. He looked at me as though trying to tell me something. Then I remembered we needed a condom. I reached into the pillowcase and pulled out the small packet hidden in there. He smiled in approval as I rolled the condom onto him. He held me close and slowly pushed in. I gasped. It hurt a little at first but as he got further in I relaxed. With each passing moment Shane got harder and harder. Even with the condom he couldn't cum due to risk of pregnancy. Soon I saw him flinch. He was so hard it actually hurt. I got off him, removed the condom, and took him into my mouth. He knew what I was thinking and immediately spilled. I got up, carefully walked to the bathroom, spit it in the toilet, and flushed slowly so nobody would wake up.

"You ok." I whispered when I got back to the bedroom.

"Ya." he said still gasping for air.

I put my clothes on and hid the condom and wrapper in my dresser that really didn't have clothes in it just my pads. I could get rid of it when my period came along. I got back in bed as Shane got his boxers on. He pulled me into his arms where I fell asleep for the rest of the night.

AN: Ok R&R tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This is the last chapter and as I promised there will be lemons. Enjoy.

Ch5.

Shane started walking towards my house. Suddenly I could hear his feet slide and feel myself falling. Next thing I knew I was laying in the creek with Shane on top of me. Then I could feel something in my pants other than water. My eyes widened as I realized what it was.

"Shane." I said.

"Ya?" he asked.

"There's a snake in my pants." I said.

"Well it's not mine." he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"No Shane it's not a penis. It's a real live freaking snake." I said.

"Ok. How am I supposed to help?" He said.

"Get it out." I said.

"I don't want to touch it." Shane said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Shane do you want to take my virginity by yourself or have some slimy thing in a creek do it for you?" I said.

That got his attention. He quickly undid my pants and pulled out the snake. I took it from his hands before he could throw it and gently set it back in the water. Shane redid my pants and held me close to him.

"Are you ok?" Shane asked.

"I think it bit me." I said.

Shane picked me up and carried me carefully the rest of the way to the house. I knew grandma wouldn't let us in. We were still soaked. She tossed us out some dry clothes. We quickly dressed in the garage. Finally we could get into the house. We went inside and rushed to my room before anyone could ask what happened. Once we were in my room Shane and I sat on the bed.

"That was a great birthday." I said.

"It's not over yet kiss me and you'll get your present." Shane said.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to Shane's. I felt his arms around my waist. Suddenly I knew what he was going to do.

"Shane wait." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"We can't do this now we'll get caught. Wait until everybody goes to bed." I said.

"Ok." Shane said seeing my point.

My grandma came in. She didn't even knock. She just opened the door and walked in. She told me I didn't have school tomorrow because the water pipes broke and they couldn't get it fixed until tomorrow. I smiled and went to the kitchen to make some popcorn. When I returned Shane and I sat down to watch a movie. We decided to watch Grudge. That movie always scared me and Shane loved the way I kept jumping into his arms. I loved the way he would hold me tight and say everything was ok. I fell asleep during the second movie we watched which we used to calm us down after a scary movie. Shane woke me up at one o'clock in the morning.

"Hey you awake?" he said shaking me.

"Ya I am now and I'm tired." I said trying to go back to sleep.

"I know you don't want to be disturbed and I'm not sure if this will change your mind but everyone's asleep. If you still want your present we can do it right now." Shane said.

I looked at him and smiled. He never wore a shirt in bed just his boxers. I could see through the material that he was hard. I quickly removed my pajama shirt and pants. This just left my underwear and the golden ring on my finger. Shane looked at it and gently removed it. I shifted to be on top. He looked at me then kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel his hands pulling gently on my underwear and slipped out of them. He quickly slipped out of his boxers so neither of us were dressed. He felt so warm to me.

"We have to be quiet. With my age this isn't even legal." I whispered in his ear.

"Ok." he said.

I straddled his waist and leaned over kissing his neck. He looked at me as though trying to tell me something. Then I remembered we needed a condom. I reached into the pillowcase and pulled out the small packet hidden in there. He smiled in approval as I rolled the condom onto him. He held me close and slowly pushed in. I gasped. It hurt a little at first but as he got further in I relaxed. With each passing moment Shane got harder and harder. Even with the condom he couldn't cum due to risk of pregnancy. Soon I saw him flinch. He was so hard it actually hurt. I got off him, removed the condom, and took him into my mouth. He knew what I was thinking and immediately spilled. I got up, carefully walked to the bathroom, spit it in the toilet, and flushed slowly so nobody would wake up.

"You ok." I whispered when I got back to the bedroom.

"Ya." he said still gasping for air.

I put my clothes on and hid the condom and wrapper in my dresser that really didn't have clothes in it just my pads. I could get rid of it when my period came along. I got back in bed as Shane got his boxers on. He pulled me into his arms where I fell asleep for the rest of the night.

AN: Ok R&R tell me what you think.


End file.
